Mi Vida Eres Tu!
by Set-Yam
Summary: ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tu!... Asi tenga que hacer hasta lo imposible para que tu estes conmigo esta Navidad...KuroFye Mini ficEspecial de Navidad
1. Mi Nieve, Eres Tu

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mio, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tu... Asi tenga que morir para que tu estes conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mi Nieve... Eres Tu!!!_**

La nieve… que bella es…

Aunque no es el primer mundo que visitamos que esta cubierto de nieve, no deja de fascinarme….

Se parece tanto a mi... Hermosa pero fría y si recibe calor se derrite….

Es divertido… Hacer Ángeles en la nieve…

Mi ropa esta totalmente empapada y tengo frió, pero no me importa… Por fin lo logre… logre hacer que Kurogane y yo estemos juntos aunque sea en la nieve…

.-Fye-san ya es hora de marcharnos-Me distrae Syaoran

.-OK, Syaoran-kun al siguiente mundo-le sonrió, el mira el dibujo sobre la nieve y me voltea a ver con melancolía, yo le sigo sonriendo pero el ya sabe que mi sonrisa es falsa.

Tomo mi abrigo que estaba tirado a un lado, me lo coloco y les doy alcance.

De repente todo se vuelve negro… De nuevo a otro mundo… A otro mundo sin ti…

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado..._**

**_Pequeño capitulo pero ira aumentado de tamaño segun la historia avance..._**

**_Mata-Ne_**


	2. Mi Sueño, Eres Tu

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mio, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tu... Asi tenga que morir para que tu estes conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

* * *

**_Mi sueño… Eres tu!!_**

El sueño… que pesado lo siento…

Hace mas de tres meses que no he abierto los ojos…

Porque ya no tienen razón para mirar…

En cuanto llegamos a este mundo caí en coma por hipotermia o eso fue lo que escuche…

En este mundo que es tan diferente, bueno eso es lo que oí comentar a Syaoran, hay tanta tecnologiay la gente es tan buena que no tardaron en encontrar ayuda…

Al parecer encontraron la pluma muy rápido, por lo que en el demás tiempo hicieron una pequeña vida en este mundo…

La bruja dimensional les ayudo en eso y a mantener el hospital en donde me encuentro…Mas no entiendo que más quieren esperar…

Me rindo… Si tu no estas con migo... No tengo por que soñar con un mañana...

**TBC

* * *

**

**Listo el siguiente capi nn**

**Mata-Ne**


	3. Mi Aliento, Eres Tu

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mio, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tu... Asi tenga que morir para que tu estes conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

**

* * *

**

**Mi Aliento... Tú Eres!!**

Mi aliento... el frió hace que se haga mas notable…

Hace algún tiempo que llegamos a mi país…

Y sucedió lo inevitable…

Me quede aquí…

Todo fue tan rápido, llegamos a mi mundo yo me alegre pero no lo demostré ya que este era el adiós…

Tomoyo hizo el "favor" de buscar la pluma en nuestro mundo y se la entrego a Sakura en cuanto llegamos…

A cambio se estuvieron dos días en nuestro mundo, pero s hubiera sido por mi se hubieran quedado mas tiempo, es mas para siempre, pero no se podía debían seguir su camino, me ofrecieron seguir con ellos pero yo no acepte…

Yo ya no podía estar con el verlo: sonreír, preocuparse, jugar, ponerme sobrenombres… hacia que mis más "hermosos" pensamientos afloraran…

El me quitaba el aliento cada ves que oscurecía y a mi me tocaba dormir con el o cerca de el… como su cabello caía sobre su delicada cara, como su lenta respiración movía su pecho lentamente, y como murmuraba cosas invendibles en la noche…

Recuerdo cuando una vez tuvo un sueño húmedo, lo pude admirar en todo su esplendor. Como comenzó con una platica con alguien en sus sueños, luego como su reparación se empezó a agitar, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar, yo me encontraba a su lado compartiendo la cama con el, empezó a mover con un poco de desesperación sus piernas, para después inconcientemente empezar a acarisiarce lentamente…

Dios esa noche estaba completamente excitado, tenía unas enormes ganas de remplazar sus manos con mi boca… De darle ese placer que tanto buscaba en ese sueño… Mientras lo seguía observando, me auto complacía, antes de que me lo tirara ahí mismo… con un pequeño grito termino y provoco que yo también terminara…

Afortunadamente lo hice de tal forma que no me manchara tanto ni mi ropa ni las cobijas a cambio de Fye que termino manchando todo, que no me resistí a probarlo sabia tan dulce, que memorice ese sabor tan bien que si me dieran a probar todos los sabores habidos y por haber lo reconocería al instante.

Je! lo mejor fue al di siguiente, Fye al despertar y darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, de la impresión se cayo de la cama lo que ocasiono que me "despertara", aunque en realidad ya estaba despierto, asome mi cabeza por la cama estaba ahí sentado con los pantalones todos mojados, su cabello alborotado y sonrojado… esa fue una de las mejores escenas que recuerdo de mi hermoso Gran Gatito…

Mi Gran gatito no sabes cuento te extraño…

¿Como estarás mi hermoso? De seguro con esa linda sonrisa adornado tu cara, acompañándolos en su misión y escapando de tu pasado..

Extraño todo de ti hasta como me robabas el aliento…

Mi Neko…

**TBC

* * *

**

**Aqui esta otro capi y con este comenzamos oficialmente la historia...**

**Espero que les agrade...**

**Mata-Ne**


	4. Mi Luz, Eres Tu

_**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mio, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio..._

_**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)_

_**Summary: **¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tu... Asi tenga que morir para que tu estes conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

* * *

_

**_Mi Luz... Eres Tú!!!_**

Ya no puedo mas… ni siquiera… ni siquiera puedo morirme…

Poco a poco abro los ojos… Mi vista todavía no se acostumbra muy bien a la luz que hay…

Al principio solo veo sombras a mi lado, mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz puedo reconocerlos es Syaoran, que esta a mi derecha mientras Sakura y Mokona están a mi izquierda…

Puedo distinguir que Sakura me ve con ojos llorosos, Mokona se ve feliz, pero Syaoran me ve diferente y lo entiendo yo en su lugar haría lo mismo… Pero es que es inevitable…

.-Fye-san que bueno que ya despertaste-me comenta Sakura mientras me sonríe

.-Así es todo estuvimos muy preocupados por ti-comenta Mokona mientras brincaba en los brazos de Sakura

.-Como te sientes?-Fue la pregunta a secas que me hizo Syaoran

.-Bien, creo, solo un poco desconcertado-le comento tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, por lo que Syaoran me da una cachetada, mi mano por inercia viaja hacia mi mejilla pero no dejo de sonreír amargamente

.-No vuelvas a hacerlo-me comenta con voz seria-todo estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, y tu como si nada creyendo que con tu muerte le hacia un bien a la humanidad, eres mas tonto de lo que aparentas

.-Syaoran!!! Por que le dices eso a Fye-san, no ves que esta pasando por una situación muy difícil-le regaña Sakura

Syaoran solo de limita a irse, pero antes de salir comenta -Antes de que lo preguntes no, no le avisamos a Kurogane… Porque?... Porque a el dudo que le interesaría saber como estas tu, al fin y al cabo ya esta con su princesa, no?-y sale de la habitación.

.-Fye-san lo siento-Sakura hace una reverencia mientras sale a perseguir a Syaoran son Mokona en brazos…

Y yo?... yo continuo sonriendo tontamente, como lo afirmo Syaoran…

¿Qué no puedo hacer otra cosa?... cierro mis ojos, se que Syaoran tiene razón y lo que acaba de hacer no lo hizo con intención de herirme… pero… ¿Qué mas puedo hacer si la luz de mi vida ya no esta con migo…y esta con otra persona?

**TBC…

* * *

**

Perdon por la demora...

Ya no falta mucho para navidad y tampoco mucho para que se acabe este fic, en los siguientes capitulos viene lo mejor.

Mata-Ne


	5. Mi Esperanza, Eres Tu

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mio, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tu... Asi tenga que morir para que tu estes conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

_**

* * *

**_

**Mi esperanza eres tu!**

Hace cuantos meses que ya no se de ti… Tres? Cuatro?... No lo recuerdo…

El tiempo trascurre diferente que en los demás mundo en los cuales has de estar viajando…

.-Kurogane?-me llama Tomoyo desde la puerta, dejo de admirar un dibujo que hiciste de los 5 cuando viajábamos y que "accidentalmente" olvidaste en mis manos…

.-¿Qué quieres?-veo que se acerca a mi con un semblante preocupado, eso es muy raro ya que siempre esta, sonriendo… sonriendo, como de seguro a horita lo debe de estar haciendo mi Fye...-¿Qué pasa¿Atacaron los demonios de nuevo?-ella niega en ademán mientras de acerca mas en donde estoy- ¿Entonces que pasa?-me estoy comenzando a desesperar…

.-Se trata de Fye-¿fye? Pero porque...- Fye esta muy grave, padece de una enfermedad mortal…

.-¿Qué dijiste?-quiero creer que lo que acabo de escuchar es mentira

.-Fye-san va a morir

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

_**Espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**Aunque podria considerarse capitulo de relleno O.o?**_

_**Mata-Ne**_


	6. Mi Mundo, Eres Tu

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mió, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tú... Así tenga que morir para que tu estés conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

* * *

**Mi Mundo Eres Tú!**

He viajado por lo menos a travez de cinco mundos y aun no te encuentro…

Después de que Tomoyo me diera la noticia me mando con la bruja dimensional, ella me regreso mi espada con el poder para poder viajar a través de los mundos por los que ellos habían viajado a cambio de no llevarme directamente con ellos y que yo tuviera que batallar para encontrarlos, en otras ocasiones eso seria pan comido, pero la desesperación de que tal vez no lo encuentre con vida me hace mas difícil la búsqueda…

No quiero volver a perder a alguien querido no… no otra vez…

.-Disculpe se encuentra bien-me pregunta una enfermera, al parecer hace un año en este mundo llegaron ellos y uno se interno en el hospital, no hay que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba…

.-vera necesito saber si aquí se interno un familiar mió, lo que pasa es que yo vengo de otro país a buscar a mi… primo y no se donde esta solo se que se interno en este hospital hacia un tiempo

.La enfermera lo miro con rareza, se notaba que era un extranjero por la ropa y su acento, pero también noto la desesperación que sentía y la profunda tristeza a través de sus ojos…

.-Ok, sígame por favor-lo guió hasta un modulo donde la enfermera se disponía a buscar en el ordenador.-me podría decir el nombre, por favor-le dijo amablemente.

.-Si su nombre es Fye.. Fye D. Flowright -------

.-ok-la muchacha tecleo el nombre en el ordenador y al instante le apareció su historial medico

Kurogane al ver la foto del historial solo pensó "es el", no dejo de ver la foto en el ordenador hasta que la muchacha lo interrumpió

.-Yo… lo siento mucho… según el informe el paciente falleció hace ya un año…

Kurogane ya no quiso escuchar más, su neko, su gatito por el cual daría la vida ahora ya no estaba…

Se encontraba muerto…

**TBC

* * *

**

Gomen por tardar en actualizar…

Ok hay que meterle el acelerador a la historia ya que la navidad se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina y apenas vamos a la mitad T.T (Se ve a Set-Yam corriendo en círculos desesperada)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

**Ja-Ne**


	7. Mi Deseo, Eres Tu

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mió, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tú... Así tenga que morir para que tu estés conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

* * *

**Mi Deseo Eres Tú!**

No tenía mucho que había llegado a este nuevo mundo…

Y la gente de aquí parecía agradable, el ambiente era perfecto incluso al poco tiempo de llegar nos entregaron la pluma con una naturalidad y amistad incomparable…

Pero había un problema… bueno dos problemas…

Uno… El maldito país estaba total y completamente NEVADO y Dos, bueno era que a Sakura y a Mokona se les ocurrió que nos quedáramos en este país hasta que pasara aquella fecha…

Sip, aquella fecha por lo que todo el pueblo estaba tan feliz, por la que los niños sonreían con ilusión, en la cual todos eran felices… todos menos yo….

A esta temporada se le llama Navidad…

Oh! Bueno, eso fue lo que escuche que le comentaban a Sakura…

En mi país no existía eso… Mi país era mas… era más diferente…

Ah! Ahora me encuentro caminando por las frías calles de este país…. La verdad es que aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al frió aun así me cala…

Y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que este nevando…

Todo… TODO me recuerda a… el…

Mientras siguió caminando observo como una pareja se encuentra feliz, jugando en la nieve… sin impórtales nada ni nadie, mas que ellos y su felicidad…

No puedo reprimir más este sentimiento…

Yo deseo que tu estés con migo no solo este día sino toda mi vida…

Pero de que me sirve hacerme ilusiones, si se que ahora has de estar muy feliz con ella

Pues que te aproveche…

Caigo de rodillas sobre la nieve mientras que mis ojos llorosos voltean hacia al cielo esperando a que mi deseo se cumpla…

.-Fye-san-escucho a Syaoran a lo lejos-FYE-SAN!-logro apenas escuchar mientras todo se pone negro a mi alrededor…

Pensando solo en el deseo de verlo…

**TBC

* * *

**

Ok si se que todos nos quedamos así O.o y que no entendemos mucho que onda pero eso se esclarecerá en el siguiente chapter…

Eh! Por fin entramos en navidad… es algo muy raro ya que ya se va a acabar el fic T.T…

Solo tres capis mas T.T fue tan lindo hacer este fic… T.T

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

Ja-Ne


	8. Mi Ilusion, Eres Tu

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mió, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tú... Así tenga que morir para que tu estés conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

* * *

**_Mi Ilusión, Eres Tú!_**

No… No… No….

Tiene que ser mentira… Una horrible mentira…

Después de que Tomoyo me dijera que Fye tenia una horrible enfermedad por la cual podía morir y que no podían hacer nada mas que un hechizo que yo tenia que hacer llegar a Fye; ya que Tomoyo no podía viajar y sus poderes fallaban me llevo con la bruja dimensional… lo demás es historia…

Ahora este es el tercer mundo que recorro después de esa… esa noticia…

Aun así no puedo creer que Fye esta muerto…

Necesito encontrar a Syaoran lo antes posible para que me diga que paso con Fye…

**Flash Back**

.-ok-la muchacha tecleo el nombre en el ordenador-Yo… lo siento mucho… según el informe el paciente falleció hace ya un año…

Kurogane se quedo estático son la noticia que le dio la muchacha…

.-disculpe señor, se encuentra bien?

Kurogane solo se limito a mirarle de una forma un tanto agresiva-dígame, donde esta enterrado?

La muchacha temerosa inmediatamente se puso a buscar aquella información demandada- Al parecer sus familiares e hicieron cargo del cuerpo, mas no esta enterrado en este país, al parecer viajaron al extranjero

Inmediatamente Kurogane saco su espada, murmuro un conjuro y desapareció de este mundo, ante la mirada atónita de la enfermera

**End Flash Back**

Entro a un establecimiento, esta nevando horrores así que no podré continuar mi búsqueda, tendré que esperar a que la tormenta aminore, mientras tanto voy a descansar estoy agotado…

-Buenas tardes, le ofrezco algo?- me comenta la camarera lista para tomar mi orden

.-No gracias, pero podrías ayudarme, veras estoy buscando a unos amigos míos que no tiene mucho que llegaron a este país, es una chica de cabello corto castaño y un chico con rasgos similares…

Veo que la muchacha se pone a reflexionar al parecer si los a visto solo espero que no se hayan marchado ya de este país

.-Si los conozco-comenta la muchacha con una sonrisa- se están hospedando en un hotel cerca de aquí, no tiene mucho que llegaron buscando una pluma pero decidieron que se quedarían aquí hasta mañana que es navidad

Perfecto!

.-Disculpa, me podrías decir en donde se encuentra ese hotel?-le digo con una sonrisa que ni siquiera Kami-sama podría resistir

La muchacha sonrojada solo atino a contestar-Esta a cuatro cuadras al norte-Estaba que babeaba la pobre muchacha

.-Muchas gracias-Salí inmediatamente de ahí…

La tormenta continuaba mas fuerte que antes…. Pero no importaba necesitaba saber que paso con Fye…

Necesitaba saber que, lo que le dijo esa muchacha en el otro mundo era falso y que su neko seguía vivo…

Esa era su mayor ilusión…

**TBC**


	9. Mi Regalo, Eres Tu

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa no es mió, si lo fuera Kurogane y Fye seria pareja desde el inicio...

**Time:** Universo Alterno (Mas?)

**Summary:** ¿Que no lo entiendes?.. Mi Vida... Eres Tú... Así tenga que morir para que tu estés conmigo... Esta Navidad... Mini fic-Especial de Navidad

* * *

**_Mi Regalo, Eres Tú!_**

Se sentía avergonzado…

Otra ves le había fallado al alguien cercano a el…

Ahora Syaoran y Sakura, se encontraban dormidos, junto al árbol de navidad que habían comprado para aquella ocasión…

Parecían tan felices, juntos…

Se sentía tan culpable de haberles causado tanto dolor en el pasado…

**Flash Back**

Después de que abandonaron la habitación me puse a pensar sobre lo ocurrido… todo lo que había hecho estaba mal…

Es que acaso no podía hacer nada bien?...

Al poco rato, Syaoran regresó a disculparse por su comportamiento…

Más todo lo contrario a lo que el peso yo le agradecí ya que al parecer fue el único que me ayudo a poner los pies en la tierra…

Después de un rato llego Sakura, le dijo a Syaoran una cosas que no logre a entender bien…

Arregle mis cosas mientras Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona esperaban afuera, en cuanto estuve listo partimos hacia el siguiente mundo…

**End Flash Back**

Ahora gracias a la decaída que había tenido esa tarde los volvió a preocupar… No dejaron de vigilarme hasta que estuviera mejor…

De verdad ellos eran los mejores amigos que jamás había tenido…

Ahora…

Centro mi vista en aquel árbol de navidad, es muy curiosa la costumbre que tienen en este mundo…

Según, este día es para pasarlo en compañía de tus seres queridos, disfrutando su compañía al máximo…

Seres queridos… Kurogane...

Pero aparte dicen que tienes que pedir cualquier cosa… pero que lo hagas de corazón para que la mañana del 25 amanezca abajo del árbol…

Que tontería…

Si… que hermosa tontería…

Camino hacia la ventana, la tormenta es muy fuerte… Pero aun así es muy bella…

Cualquier cosa, no?

Yo desearía que… que Kurogane estuviera a mi lado… compartiendo su vida con migo y yo la mía con el…

Que en estos momento el me diera su calor y yo el mío…

Algo… más bien alguien, me saca de mis pensamientos….

Alguien que esta en la intemperie con esta tormenta, no resistió mucho y sucumbió… de seguro a de estar muy desesperado como para enfrentarse a tal clima…

Sin pensarlos dos veces cojo mi abrigo y salgo corriendo del hotel para auxiliar a esta persona…

Como me voy acercando… no puedo creerlo…

Me acerco más aprisa hasta llegar a su lado…

Si! Si es el…

Habré sus bellos zafiros que tiene como ojos y lo veo que sonríe…

.-Fye, estas bien-me dice con una sonrisa, mientras yo me hinco a su lado y trato de cubrirlo un poco de la tormenta

.-Kurorin, que haces aquí?-sigo sin creer que la persona que esta entre mis brazos es Kurogane…

.-Mi lindo neko-susurra-baka

No puedo evitar sonreír…

Con trabajos me logro incorporar para ayudar a Kurogane e ingresar al hotel, antes de que quedemos enterrados bajo la nieve la nieve….

Entramos al cuarto que a mi me corresponde, al igual que el de Syaoran y Sakura esta deliciosamente adornando con motivos navideños…

Mientras busco unas mantas Kurogane se acomoda en el pequeño cuarto…

Al regresar no puedo evitar, llorar…

Mi deseo… se había cumplido…

Ahí a un lado del árbol de navidad se encontraba Kurogane sentado con una sonrisa, titiritando de frío…

Titiritando de frió?

Me apresuro a llegar a el para darla una mantas, pero el me abraza hacia a el…

.-Porque lloras?- pregunta mientras me acomoda en su cuerpo y nos cumbre con una mata…

Y yo solo atino a decir…

.-Mi regalo… Mi deseo… Se Cumplió

**OWARI

* * *

**

Ejem! Cabe recalcar que todavía falta el Lemon entre Kurogane y Fye, que es el siguiente capitulo…

Agradezco a:

**Karo-Andromeda**

**GRavity Girl**

**Fye-San**

**(Mi lindísima Vicepresi) Chibi Fye**

**Ari-Yasha**

**Shia-Chan Kawaii**

**Blu3 Fye**

**Regianna**

Por haberme dejado un review y haberme acompañado en esta pequeña historia…

Nos vemos en la siguiente…

**Ja-Ne**


End file.
